Surrender
by spykitty
Summary: [ONESHOT, SONGFIC, Surrender by Evanescence] Never had he thought that trusting Phantom one night, when all else seemed gone, really meant: As long as you're with me, you're mine. PhantomXAlviss [T for SAFETY! That's all.]
1. Preview

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm back once again with my first MAR fic, which somehow turned out to be a songfic and an angst-type thing. Hm... quite a turn around from Three Wishes, eh? Anyway, this is only a sneek-peek for I have not completed it yet. So those who like PhantomXAlviss are going to have to suffer a little longer. I'm happy to suport the cause, though! MAR should have it's owm section because there's already tons of these stories! Okay, less ranting, more story, right? ENJOY

* * *

It was cold- his dead flesh touching my own skin, numbing my body completely. Yet something told me that this was a dream… or nightmare. But I could no longer remember why- my mind was too deep into a fog that I couldn't slip past.

To myself, I almost inaudibly muttered, "This isn't real…", and yet the man heard me.

"No, this is real," he responded, running a hand from the top of my head down to my chin, which it stroked playfully.

_**Is this real enough for you?**_

Then came the realization- this man, whom I despise above all else, really is standing before me. And yet, as he face moved closer to mine, as his lips even barely touched my own, all of that was forgotten. Gripping his shirt, I slowly pulled him closer with it, a desire to feel comforted fueling my actions as his name softly escaped my lips.

"Phantom…"

"Alviss! W-what're you doing?!" someone exclaimed, freeing me from my daze. I then broke free of the dead man's lips to look at the boy, only to realize I did not… no, _could_ not, recognize him.

A mix of confusion and shock overcame the numbness, yet a smile crossed Phantom's face. Once again, he ran a hand from the top of my head, only this time down to my chin, which he pushed up to force our eyes to meet.

_**You were so confused**_

"Don't worry, Alviss. There's nothing to question here," he assured me, before pulling my lips into another kiss, which I did not fight.

If even for that one moment, I felt that with him is where I belong and nowhere else. So, like before, I pulled him closer, trying to tell him that I want to go with him, where ever it is, I couldn't care any less.

_**Now that you've decided to stay**_

He smirked under the kiss, at which point I knew that he understood my message. And with that, we were gone, and all went black…

_**We'll remain together**_

----

What felt like day later, I opened my eyes, yet couldn't see anything. I was scared, at least until I noticed I was on a bed, his arm draped around my waist. I sighed quietly, not wanting to wake the being beside me, and attempted to go back to sleep.

However, whenever I would close my eyes, images would come, showing horrible scenes of destroyed villages, dead people, and people I recognized as Chess Pieces. My mind was trying to get me to leave, and it might have succeeded. For the longest time I lied awake, pondering of a way to escape, yet with no avail.

"You're not thinking of leaving, are you, Alviss?"

_**You can't abandon me**_

My breathing deepened from the sound of his voice, at which point the images stopped as did the desire to leave. I shifted myself to the direction that I thought he was in (it is still pitch black) and responded, "No, it was just… a bad dream. That's all."

I could tell that he smirked through the darkness as he pulled me into a tighter embrace.

"Good, because as long as you're with me, you're mine," he stated, and I couldn't help but agree, even if I disliked it. But 'As long as you're with me,' could turn out to be a very long time…

_**You belong to me**_

**_

* * *

_**A/N: Like I said, SHORT preview of it. Tell me if you like it! Bye! 


	2. Full Version

A/N: So here's the full version of it, finally put up. After re-reading it, like, a billion times, I finally decided that this is as good as it's gonna get, so here it is. I really like how confident it makes me feel, so I'm going to write another PhantomXAlviss story, only involving ALOT more characters, and ALOT more humor. Half of my confidence came from this NOT being a humor-based story, so it was a bit weird for me. Ah, well. So, here it is:

* * *

It was cold- his dead flesh touching my own skin, numbing my body completely. Yet something told me that this was a dream… or nightmare. But I could no longer remember why- my mind was too deep into a fog that I couldn't slip past. 

To myself, I almost inaudibly muttered, "This isn't real…", and yet the man heard me.

"No, this is real," he responded, running a hand from the top of my head down to my neck, which it stroked playfully.

_**Is this real enough for you?**_

Then came the realization- this man, whom I despise above all else, really is standing before me. And yet, as he face moved closer to mine, as his lips even barely touched my own, all of that was forgotten. Gripping his shirt, I slowly pulled him closer with it, a desire to feel comforted fueling my actions as his name softly escaped my lips.

"Phantom…"

"Alviss! W-what're you doing?!" someone exclaimed, freeing me from my daze. I then broke free of the dead man's lips to look at the boy, only to realize I did not… no, _could_ not, recognize him.

A mix of confusion and shock overcame the numbness, yet a smile crossed Phantom's face. Once again, he ran a hand from the top of my head, only this time down to my chin, which he pushed up to force our eyes to meet.

_**You were so confused**_

"Don't worry, Alviss. There's nothing to question here," he assured me, before pulling my lips into another kiss, which I did not fight.

If even for that one moment, I felt that with him is where I belong and nowhere else. So, like before, I pulled him closer, trying to tell him that I want to go with him, where ever it is, I couldn't care any less.

_**Now that you've decided to stay**_

He smirked under the kiss, at which point I knew that he understood my message. And with that, we were gone, and all went black…

_**We'll remain together**_

----

What felt like day later, I opened my eyes, yet couldn't see anything. I was scared, at least until I noticed I was on a bed, his arm draped around my waist. I sighed quietly, not wanting to wake the being beside me, and attempted to go back to sleep.

However, whenever I would close my eyes, images would come, showing horrible scenes of destroyed villages, dead people, and people I recognized as Chess Pieces. My mind was trying to get me to leave, and it might have succeeded. For the longest time I lied awake, pondering of a way to escape, yet with no avail.

"You're not thinking of leaving, are you, Alviss?"

_**You can't abandon me**_

My breathing deepened from the sound of his voice, at which point the images stopped as did the desire to leave. I shifted myself to the direction that I thought he was in (it _is_ still pitch black) (1) and responded, "No, it was just… a bad dream. That's all."

I could tell that he smirked through the darkness as he pulled me into a tighter embrace.

"Good, because as long as you're with me, you're mine," he stated, and I couldn't help but agree, even if I disliked it. But 'As long as you're with me,' could turn out to be a very long time…

_**You belong to me**_

----

I awoke once again to the darkness, yet I could see, if even just barely. My eyes were still tired and drooping shut.

_**Breathe in and take my life in you**_

That was, at least, until I found myself kissing hungrily at the older man's lips, my breath deep between each moment, mainly because of his body hovering overtop mine. I felt pleased, yet mad at myself for this, but that feeling passed as the kiss progressed.

_**No longer myself, only you**_

I slowly began thinking that as long as I'm with him, I'll wind up living only for him, which didn't worry me at first. Slowly, I moved my hands along his neck and down his sides, mesmerized by how cold his body is, yet how warm it made me feel. He responded by a hand pulling gently at my hair, which caused me to moan slightly in his grasp.

Unfortunately, the moment was cut short by a knocking at the door, which I figured would come sooner or later. Hesitantly, we separated, followed by him walking over to the door to answer it, while I buried my head in the sheets, embarrassed at myself for acting like that.

"Where have you been?" a woman asked from the doorway.

Besides that statement, I zoned out of the conversation, at first because I'd of much rather mentally destroy myself than listen in on the conversation. That is, of course, I couldn't really pay attention. Pain swiftly filled my chest, making my heart seem to stop, increasing the torture as it rose to my head.

An anguished moan escaped my lips as I fell out of the bed to my knees, becoming consumed by the pain and rage. Another memory awakened, reminding me of the curse Phantom had placed upon me those 6 years ago.

_**There's no escaping me, my love**_

It was then that I realized I was in the man's embrace, somehow making the pain lessen. Another moan, though more hidden this time, left me, followed by a hand slowly petting my face.

"Don't fight it, Alviss," he stated, continuing to hold me. "The more you fight, the more it will hurt, and the more you hurt the worse things will be for me." Hesitantly, Phantom released me, setting me back onto the bed. "I have something to attend to. If you need anything, just ask anyone around."

With that, he left, leaving me alone, drowning in pain and confusion, angst and grief. My eyes began drifting closed from weariness and I hoped that I could again be freed from the pain. And with that, I gave in.

**_Surrender_**

----

During my slumber I thought about leaving; everything I've felt, all the pain, was caused by being here, all of the confusion, as well. Though still bothered by the mark, I left the bed, setting my feet onto the floor, being sure to be awake, otherwise my plan wouldn't work.

_**Darling there's no sense in running**_

At first, I considered the window; it would be an easy escape and I could be quick to get away. However, the ongoing pain convinced me that, even if I did run, he would find me. I began to regret coming here, with him.

_**You know I will find you**_

And then I noticed it- I don't _want_ to leave; I want to see him right now. My heart had given in some time ago, and the pain stopped as well. Yet I fell to my knees, though not out of anger or rage, but of… joy (Lacking a better word. Despite my 'big vocabulary,' I couldn't think of anything else to explain it). Unwanted tears lingered down my face, proving that I've made myself weak for him. That didn't matter because as long as I'm with him, I'm his… and that's all I need.

----

_**Everything is perfect now**_

After walking around for a while and running into some… useless occurrences… I had found my way to his throne, for which I am grateful. Quietly, I opened the door, noting that the room seemed empty.

"Phantom…?" I asked, wearily, into the darkness.

"Ah, Alviss," the man responded, smiling childishly at me from the high throne. "I was beginning to wonder if you had tried to leave."

I blushed slightly as I walked over, and muttered quieter than usual to him, "No, I wouldn't do that to you…"

Phantom happily sat me on his lap and I placed my head on his chest, resting it underneath his chin which he placed upon it. He gently canoodled (2) my hair, which caused a slight 'purr' to escape me (I mean, I had no idea I even _could_ purr, but _still_).

He smiled again at me, and cooed softly to me, "That's good. Because you're mine and only mine, and without you, nothing's perfect."

With that, be placed a hand on my chest, on the mark, causing me to blush once again.

"And so long as you're with me, you can't die."

_**We can live forever**_

His words made me shiver (kinda in a good way, but it still was creepy), but I pushed closer against him, remembering that all of them were true. I could foggingly (3) recall the affects of the curse, the curse of living forever, and I can tell without really needing to know, that it is complete- I'm now like him, and I can always be.

"Phantom, I love you," I stated, gently, pulling him into a kiss.

Underneath it, he smirked, and then separated, holding my head close to his chest again.

"I love you, too."

* * *

A/N: So it's not the whole song, it just repeats the chorus twice, and then ends, and I didn't feel like rewriting scenes to what I've already done… I'm lazy, okay! So, that aside, that's that… and MAN do I feel great for this. Heh heh, I'm most definitely going to write another PhantomXAlviss story, probably a sequel-type-thingy to this. 

NOTES:

(1) The random parenthesis things are the more informal thoughts going through Alviss's mind, so it's pretty much the added humor that EVERYONE has in their minds.

(2) Canoodling is my word. It started in my indoor percussion group and it became our 'word'. All it means is 'caress', but it's a happy word, like 'flabbergasted', that just adds random humor. I mean, seriously, am I really a humor writer, or am I really a humor writer?

(3) I usually make up word here-and-there. Sorry if it confuses some readers, but I'm a big fan of it. lol

Well, my next one of these will be more 'me', yet still… like this. (AKA, humorous).


End file.
